


Rastlos

by little_frodo



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: Jesse Pinkman, 27, arbeitet in einem Methlabor mit seinem ehemaligen Chemielehrer Mister Walter White. Er verdient eine Menge Geld mit diesen illegalen Aktivitäten; jedoch ist das nicht das einzige Problem, das Jesse im Leben hat. Schon länger probiert er immer mal wieder Drogen aus und betäubt sich, nur um versuchen zu vergessen, was er in letzter Zeit in der Nähe gewisser Menschen empfindet. War er vielleicht schwul? Eine seltsame Begegnung in einer Nacht wird jedoch so einiges klären...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Geschichte, die ich mal bei FF.de gepostet hatte, die ich aber weitermachen möchte. Viel Spaß damit! :)

Mit langsamen, bedachten Griffen versuchte Jesse geduldig, das Kabel seines Fernsehers wieder in die richtige Position zu drehen und es in die Steckdose zu stecken, die unweit des angebrachten Gerätes war.

Es war sein zweiter Versuch; er hatte eine Wandhalterung angebracht und versuchte nun, den TV endlich an das Stromnetz zu schließen. Jedoch hatte er nicht bedacht, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde; das Kabel war einfach zu kurz.

Doch in seinem Stumpfsinn und seiner Dickköpfigkeit hielt Jesse es für angebracht, das Kabel, wenn möglich, leicht „auszuleiern“, damit es endlich passte. Er hatte keine Lust, in den Keller zu gehen und das längere Kabel zu holen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ertönte in dem noch relativ leeren Wohnzimmer ein lauter Fluch; mit einem leises Surren war das Kabel von der Steckdosenkopplung gerissen und baumelte nun nutzlos an der Seite der Wand.

Jesse atmete tief ein und aus; mit einer nunmehr groben Bewegung riss er das Kabel endgültig vom Fernseher ab und schmiss es in eine Ecke.

Es blieb ihm nun nichts anderes übrig, als in den dunklen Keller zu stapfen, um das längere Kabel zu holen.

Ihm war das ganz und gar nicht genehm, jedoch musste es sein. Er konnte nicht noch eine Nacht ohne TV verbringen; nicht noch eine Nacht mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, die in letzter Zeit auf und ab gingen wie das Wogen der Wellen auf einem unruhigen See.

Mit einem leisen „Na toll“, das mehr ein Grummeln als eine Aussage war, riss er die Tür vom Keller auf, die sich unter der großen, hölzernen Treppe befand. Die Tür knarrte leise und schwang langsam zurück; er musste sie dringend einmal ölen.

Obwohl Jesse den kleinen, weißen Lichtschalter am Anfang der Treppe knipste, drang ihm nur schwaches Licht entgegen. Die dunkelbraunen Holzstufen wirkten nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend.

Schneller als gewohnt schlurfte er die Treppen hinunter, suchte den großen Karton, in dem noch einige ungebrauchte Elektronikartikel ihr Dasein fristeten, und zog diesen an sich heran.

Der Kabelsalat in dem Karton war überwältigend; doch Jesse fand das Kabel ohne weitere Mühe und zog es sofort heraus.

Für einen Moment blieb auf dem kühlen Boden hocken und dachte nach. Alleine in so ein großes, leeres Haus gezogen zu sein, das war seltsam. So ganz alleine. Sicher, er hatte seine Arbeit, seine Freunde, und doch: am Ende war hier niemand, der nach einem anstrengenden Tag auf ihn warten würde.

Lag wahrscheinlich an der Wahl seines Berufes. Oder an ihm selbst; mit 27 war er bisher nie ganz selbstständig gewesen. Auch wenn er jetzt ein Haus besaß; einen vollkommen erwachsenen Mann würde er nie abgeben.

Als nach einem weiteren Versuch der Fernseher angebracht und endlich angeschlossen war, ließ sich Jesse auf den Sessel fallen, den er vor dem Fernseher aufgestellt hatte. Ansonsten war nicht viel in dem Zimmer zu finden.

Es gab einen kleinen Abstelltisch, hübsche Gardinen und einen weiteren Sessel; ansonsten stand das Wohnzimmer leer. Nicht einmal ein Teppich war darin zu finden; dabei mochte Jesse besonders flauschige Teppiche sehr gerne.

Er zappte durch zwanzig Programme, bevor er den Fernseher ausschaltete; es lief einfach nichts vernünftiges. Und was sollte man sonst tun?

Er musste erst um 22 Uhr zum Labor fahren und arbeiten, da Mister White für diese Woche eine Nachtschicht angeordnet hatte. Jesse hasste Nachtschichten; er kam dann immer so durcheinander mit den Tagen. Und er fand nach den Schichten in der Nacht nie richtig Schlaf, da ihm dort meistens irgendwie deutlicher bewusst wurde, was er eigentlich tat und womit er das viele Geld verdiente, das er nun in dieses Haus gesteckt hatte.

Auf seinem Nachttisch oben lag noch eine kleine Tüte Gras, er wusste es genau. Und es fiel ihm auch erst ein, seitdem er hier so teilnahmslos gesessen hatte.

Du solltest das nicht mehr tun, dachte er sich.

Er verschränkte die Arme und zog seine Beine an, damit sein kompletter Körper auf dem Sessel Platz fand. Sein Herz schlug fest gegen den Brustkorb.

Ein leichtes Dröhnen drang in seine Ohren; gefolgt von einem leisen Piepen. Jesse, dem das leere Dröhnen des Hauses sichtlich an die Substanz ging, stand mit einem Ruck auf.

Er versuchte, sich bewusst zu machen, dass es nicht wegen des Grases war, dass er nun die alten Holzstufen nach oben lief, um in sein Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Doch als er auf dem Bett saß, die Schublade des Nachttisches geöffnet hatte und das kleine Tütchen in der Hand hielt, da musste er doch schwer schlucken. Du brauchst das doch gar nicht, murrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Die Tüte knisterte leicht, als Jesse seine Hand fest darum presste. Sein Herz schlug fester, und er spürte, wie ihm leichter Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Tage, an denen er wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl gehabt hatte, immer dann, wenn er alleine mit Mister White arbeiten war, oder das, als ihn ein Kumpel in den Arm genommen hatte und Jesse am liebsten nicht losgelassen hätte.

Ihm war übel, als er daran dachte, wie er den Duft seines Kumpels fest eingesogen hatte und sich dabei wohl gefühlt hatte. Er war doch ein Mann, und Männer taten so etwas nicht.

Das kleine Tütchen Gras knisterte wieder, und Jesse wollte gerade seine Finger benutzen, um es aufzureißen, als sein Handy laut und durchdringend klingelte.

Er öffnete die Augen, die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte, und stand auf, um die Treppe wieder herunter zu eilen. Er erwischte das Handy gerade noch rechtzeitig.

„Ja?“, murrte er, auch wenn er wusste, wer dran war.

„Jesse, hast du heute eher Zeit? Ich würde die Nachtschicht doch lieber verschieben.“

Es war Mister White. Jesse atmete unbewusst erleichtert aus, bevor er antwortete:

„Nein, ich habe Zeit. Ich werd' mich gleich auf den Weg machen.“

Als er das Handy weglegte, bemerkte er zu seinem Wohlsein, dass er das kleine Tütchen zum Glück oben gelassen hatte.

Er nahm sich nur noch seine Jacke, schnappte sich die Schlüssel, die er auf einer kleinen Kommode im Flur abgelegt hatte, und riss die Haustür auf, um in die warme Sonne rauszutreten und sich in sein Auto zu setzen.


End file.
